


Return to Sender (And Hope He Doesn't See You)

by ColorfulDolce



Series: And So On and So Forth [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Strangers to Friends, Tumblr Prompt, slightly awkward run-ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulDolce/pseuds/ColorfulDolce
Summary: He had hoped that they had grown out of their habit of “collecting” various “treasures,” but in retrospect, that was probably because he had been living in near-solitude for the better part of a decade. As it was, he lived in anything but solitude now.--Hanzo's dragons stole some of McCree's personal items, and now he has to run the risk of actually engaging in conversation with his coworkers in order to give them back.





	Return to Sender (And Hope He Doesn't See You)

**Author's Note:**

> "angededesespoir asked:
> 
> Prompt: The noodles steal some of Jesse's stuff & Hanzo tries to discreetly return the items, but is caught by McCree."

The minute he saw a solar-powered cactus on his windowsill, Hanzo knew disaster had struck. It was as if some cosmic power had decided his life was not filled with enough mortification and had decided to take it upon itself to fill the void. The toy’s gleeful dancing, seemingly harmless, was an omen of despair. All he could do was turn to the two dragons poking out from underneath a cowboy hat and ask:

_“Why?”_

* * *

He had _hoped_  that they had grown out of their habit of “collecting” various “treasures,” but in retrospect, that was probably because he had been living in near-solitude for the better part of a decade. As it was, he lived in anything _but_  solitude now.  It had taken him the better part of his afternoon, but Hanzo finally succeeded in finding and wresting all the stolen items from his dragons’ clutches. He inspected the items and prayed that they hadn’t been damaged, but of course his luck wouldn’t allow for that either.

“Mythical spirits of infinite, raw power, and yet you behave like mere house cats…” he griped. He lightly ran his nail over a scratch in a rosary, and frowned. He still wasn’t sure how he would explain that…

…Or perhaps he didn’t have to explain it at all.

Gathering everything into a small bag, Hanzo checked the clock. It was around early evening, meaning that McCree would be outside with other members of the old Overwatch team doing…whatever it was they did. Reminisce, perhaps? It did not involve Hanzo, and he was more than happy to keep it that way. 

He stepped out of his room and casually, yet confidently walked down the hall. He had nothing to fear, nothing at all. He had done no wrong, this time. 

However…

The less he had to interact with any of Genji’s old friends, the better. He wasn’t quite ready for that, not yet. Given a bit more time, a bit more space, a bit more…a bit more…

Progress was slow, but it was being made.

When he came to McCree’s door, he hesitated. Should he leave his bag, or lay out all of his associate’s things on the floor? Simply leaving them there would have been rude, but if he left his bag that would warrant the other to return it, prompting an unnecessary meeting, and with someone who was once Genji’s closest friend no less. There would need to be some preparations to be taken care of, should that event occur. He’d committed horrible things in his past, but they were in his past. He was…He hadn’t fully forgiven himself yet, but he was on the way there. He was _trying_. He had to make sure they saw that. He had to prepare his words, his manner, had to create a hospitable atmosphere–-

“Oh, well howdy there, Mr. Shimada.”

–- _had to leave this very instant._

Careful not to betray any of his internal surprise, he turned to face McCree, who was hatless (for obvious reasons), but still sporting that ever-present smile. How any single human being can be so cheerful without being unsettling was beyond him.

“Never thought I’d see ya hangin’ out next to my door. Was there somethin’ ya needed?” McCree asked, sliding his thumbs into his pockets, as if he were an honest-to-God American cowboy. Hanzo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the sight.

Friendly. Better. Seeking redemption. _Breathe in._

“I do believe,” Hanzo held out the bag, “These items belong to you.”

McCree took the bag, shuffled through its contents, and let out a pleased laugh as he pulled out his hat.

“Well I’ll be! I’ve been lookin’ for this all afternoon. Where’d ya find it?”

“The…” 

_Don’t mention the dragons, **do not** mention those dragons Hanzo they would not understand and there is no point in elongating this conversation…_

“There were cats. Strays. They had snuck in somehow, possibly by way of Miss Song or Miss Zhou’s…allowance,” he said, hoping McCree would not pick up on the lie. They were still on unfamiliar terms, it would make sense that Hanzo was speaking cautiously, would it not?

“Now hold on just a minute.”

Or maybe not.

“You’re telling me that Hana and Mei got some lil rascals and _didn’t_  tell me? _Me?_  The resident animal lover? Boy am I gonna have a few words for them,” he said, hurriedly pressing his hand against the palm scanner on the door. Seeing his opportunity to escape, Hanzo bid McCree a quick, yet polite, farewell and began his retreat back to his room.

“Oh, and Mr. Shimada!”

He stopped and turned, despite wanting nothing more than to go rest and pat himself on the back for completing one spontaneous interaction today.

McCree flashed him a grin, tipping his hat for added ridiculousness.

“Thanks for finding my hat!”

“…You’re welcome.”

Friendly. Helpful. Trustworthy…

He was taking steps in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> it's listed as Gen and M/M because this is like, just their second time meeting, but there's definitely a future for them together haha  
> could be loosely seen as a prequel to Whoops, My Hand Slipped  
> if i get another prompt that i can kind of weave into this narrative then i might turn this into a little series of loosely-connected drabbles
> 
> if you have anymore mchanzo prompts hmu: http://scarbordoe-fair.tumblr.com  
> or if you want more artsy stuff: http://scarbordoefair.tumblr.com


End file.
